The clans got pawphones!
by Dawnshine
Summary: All the clans has got pawphones(handphones) ! Read about their adventures with what they can do with it! R&R!
1. ThunderClan Cinderheart

Cinderheart's SMS

Cinderheart charged her pawphone and realised she had four from Lionblaze,

one from Firestar, one from Sorreltail and one from Leafpool.

She opened the one from Lionblaze and it said: Hi dear. Can we go hunting after my dawn patrol?

She replied: Sure thing. If you are not too tired or need to go apperentice training.

She opened Firestar's message and sighed: Do you know where is Sandstorm?

Use your nose!

P.S She is in ThunderClan as far as I know.

She clicked send.

She banged her head on a tree as she read Sorreltail's message: How are you and Lionblaze? I would like to be a grandmother soon!

You will have to wait for that!

Love ya.

-Cinderheart

She grumbled and sent it.

Leafpool's message: Are we still friends?

Reply: If you don't do your gas again in my face when I eat.

Cinderheart smiled having a phone is convenient but you receive many junks too. She left her pawphone to charge as she went to get some fresh-kills.

**This is my first chapter. Correct me if there is anything :D**


	2. ThunderClan Firestar

Firestar's SMS

Firestar sighed as he settled down in his nest lazily and fiddled with his pawphone.

He realised he had five messages, one from Cinderheart, one from Leafpool, two from Sandstorm and one from Tigerstar plus a miss call from a twoleg.

He ignored the miss call and decided to read his mate's message. There were many weird faces on it and "Firestarry, I think I'm having kits. I wonder how many? Your love, Sandystorm"

He jumped for joy and knocked into the ceiling. He quickly composed a reply: I'm glad for you my lovely! *Kisses*

He pressed the next message from Sandstorm and found himself looking into a lot of "EEEK"s, "AHHH"s, "ARGHHH"s and "OOOOO"s. He saw that it was sent two minutes ago and dashed off to find Sandstorm.

He was shocked to find her at the training hollows with blood surrounding her and Jayfeather sniffing here and there.

"What happened?" Firestar demanded as he stared at the still body, barely showing signs of life as her chest moving slowly up and down.

"She had a miscarriage." Jayfeather mewed and pointed at the four bloody kits lying behind him. He fed Sandstorm some poppyseeds and realised Firestar had frozen.

He woke up only after Jayfeather peed on him.

He started tearing up grass and yowling things like "STARCLAN! How could you do this to me?" and "NOOOOOOO! STARCLAN!" He also bit poor Jayfeather's tail in his blinded grief.

He pounded on his pawphone, he did not know it, but had 'pounded' a message to Spottedleaf.

In the end, Jayfeather forced his stick into Firestar's mouth and bound him up. He called Thornclaw to drag Firestar and Sandstorm back to Thunderclan. After that, he released Firestar.

Firestar cursed at Jayfeather and continued reading his messages.

Hi Firestar, this is Cinderheart. I surfed the Internet on my pawphone and found this Bluestar cat (She is our previous leader right?) Saying that you were once a kittypet and your kitty name is Rusty, up till now you still go to twoleg nests to find food. It isn't true, is it?

Firestar blushed bright red until he looked like he is burning.(He is 'Fire'star after all)

He spat and replied :OF CORSE NOT! YOU REALLY FAIL YOU HISTORY SOOO BADLY! DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT LIAR WAS! WHAT DID YOUR MENTOR TAUGHT YOU?

Firestar took a deep breath and sent it. He thought, after all this, I'm hungry!

He disguised his scent and carefully made his way to twoleg nests. After selecting a grand looking one, he mewed loudly and pitifully.

A bucket of muddy water was splashed on him and he growled. He stalked to the next nest and this time, a twoleg opened the door and fed him some chips.

He was satisfied at last when he got some sweets and went back to the way, he felt someone trailing him and kept looking back uneasily.

The orange tom flopped down on his nest, exhausted from all the walking. He is sure getting fat! He rolled over and opened the message from Leafpool:

Bye, I love you, Sandstorm and Squirrelflight too. Bye Thunderclan.:'(

Firestar stared so hard his eyes almost rolled out of his eye sockets.

He practically flew up the highrocks and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey get their furry butts around the highrocks for a clan meeting!"

Then he hurriedly continued, "Has anyone seen Leafpool?"

All he heard was 'no'.

"Wait! I saw her at dawn!" Dovepaw cried.

"Yes, its like she is leaving!" Ivypaw added.

The world crashed down all around Firestar as he cried like a girl, first, his unborn kits and now, his dear Leafpool!

"Get patrols to find her! I want her dead or alive!Even if she is dead, make her alive!" Firestar roared.

Squirrelflight offered to lead one straightaway.

Firestar glared at his pawphone and punched open his last message from Tigerstar:

I gona svvipe out Tndercaln domollow n tehats the firz ting I gonna do! Plepare to DIE kitypet!

Firestar rolled his eyes and replied: Yeah, I'm so happy so please make it quick! I love you so much for doing that and do I look like a kittypet? By the way, your spelling sucks!

He smirked at Tigerstar's dreadful spelling and sent it, preparing a patrol to wait for Tigerstar.

**Sorry that this took too long! I'm very busy nowadays and I am preparing for my exams so the next one may be updated next month? Sorry and I need suggestions, should I do Breezepelt next?**

**-Dawnshine^-^**


	3. Windclan Breezepelt

**Sorry for neglecting Fanfiction for sooo long! Part of it its just that I have a block and I'm veeery busy. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Cookies!**

Breezepelt

Breezepelt sigh as the image of a sleek, pure white she-cat with bright, round blue

eyes entered his mind.

He took a deep breath and started to type a message to Icecloud:

I know that we are from different clans, but I cannot stop thinking of you for one moment.

Please! Be my mate!

-Breezepelt

Unknowingly, Breezepelt sent the message to his leader.

He checked his mailbox to find 7 messages, 2 from Crowfeather, 1 from Heathertail,

2 from Nightcloud ,1 from Tigerstar and a spam mail from a kit from Riverclan.

Breezepelt spammed back the kit and added an angry face after the spams.

He stifled a yawn as he read Crowfeather's messages.

Message 1: Breezepelt, get a mouse for Morningflower.

Message 2: Get me a rabbit, I'm too lazy.

Breezepelt complained so much when he fetched the preys that Crowfeather thought the dead mouse and rabbit would get up any moment to ask Breezepelt to shut his mouth.

Breezepelt glared at Heathertail's message:

Would you like to hunt with me at sunhigh?

Breezepelt glanced at the sky and decided that sunhigh is still a long way to go.

He replied a 'yes' to Heathertail and proceeded to read Nightcloud's messages.

Message 1: Breezy are you well? Need any fresh kills? Are you sick?

Loves you a lot, your mum

Breezepelt growled irritably at the message and thinks that his mother is too protective. This led him to thought about Leafpool and shook his head in disgust as he thought of her three kits.

Message 2: I miss you. I'm at the border patrol. Lets eat together when I come back, okay?

Breezepelt flexed his claws and thought of making a plan to destroy his mother's pawphone.

He opened Tigerstar's message and prepared to laugh his belly out.

Bwezpelt, I noe eu ar not slepping soo eu wiil not go twain in Zark Forest . Eu go slepp or elze!

I alzo noe about eu and izeclout.

-Ze moz evill, Tigersttar

Breezepelt wiped away tears from his eyes from laughing too hard but gasped horror when he saw the part where Tigerstar said he knew about him and Icecloud.

He then saw a Dark Forest Chat startng. It went like this:

Tigerstar: Hey Bweezy, matd(If you can't read this word, its 'mated') yet?

Hawkfrost: Hahaha! I wonder who is she that's so unlucky?

Breezepelt: Shut up

Darkstrpe: HA! He didn't say no, which meant he said yes!

Tigerstar: I noe za kittttts wiil loook ugy

Hawkfrost: Dad, what are you talking about? You spelling is _dreadful_!

And the rest is the cats laughing while Tigerstar went so mad he sent a link virus to the chat.

Breezepelt was sensible enough not to open the virus mail but some other cats are not so bright.

Before Breezepelt could exit the chat, the virus had already spread.

He cursed and look at his pawphone helplessly.

Muttering angrily under his breath, Breezepelt decided to send his phone to Kestralflight

and see if he could do anything about it.

**Yay !I think this is the longest I wrote yet! Please tell me if there are any mistakes as my computer is real old. Also, please vote at my profile! I will try to update regularly as have no frequent access to the computer. R&R!**


	4. WindClan Onestar

Onestar

Onestar sighed as he lazily laid down on his nest after a whole morning of patrols

He played with his pawphone before realizing he had a few messages. one from Breezepelt, two from Ashfoot,

two from two kits from Windclan(Sorry I don't really know any kits)and one from Heathertail.

Breezepelt's message says:

I know that we are from different clans, but I cannot stop thinking of you for one moment.

Please! Be my mate!

-Breezepelt

Onestar stared at his pawphone stunned for a few moment,question running through his head.

'Breezepelt is gay?!' Then,' different clan?He had sent the message to the wrong cat!'

His mouth and eyes open wide in shock and exploded.

His eyes turned a fiery shade of red and breathed fire at a shocked warrior in front of him.

He then flew to Breezepelt and yelled so loudly the whole forest shook and everybody heard it.

And I mean _everybody_.

"WHO DO YOU LOVE!" Onestar shook Breezepelt so hard that Breezepelt blurted out the she-cat

before Breezepelt himself even know what he was doing.

"!"

The following scene has been censored to keep the rating at K+

...

...

...

When Onestar finally calmed down, Breezepelt was immediately sent to the medicine cat's den with Nightcloud

glaring at Onestar and fretting about his precious son at the same time.

Onestar steadied himself and checked out Ashfoot's message which goes like this:

Riverclan scent spotted near border.

Onestar wondered why his amazing deputy would send such a coughstupidcough message.

The next thing she would be telling me when she caught prey! He thought.

Onestar expected the next message to be similar but it was not.

AMBUSHED!

Onestar cursed at his deputy for being so moused brain and immediately send a patrol to her.

Onestar wondered what the two kits will send to him.

That takes great courage for a kit to send a message to their leader.

Message 1: wen can wee BEECUM APErentizes? wait, don tel mee. Ai no, its sex moons .

Message 2:pleeeeeeeeeease can wee beecum aperentizes nao?

Onestar shook his head as he deleted the messages,"kits, and their spelling...well, better then Tigerstar's."

He had heard about Tigerstar's awful spelling when Firestar forwarded Tigerstar's message Firestar received to everyone.

Heathertail's message well, was no better than the kits'.

WHY? Why does no one like me! Even Lionblaze?

Which over here Heathertail realised she just revealed her secret

and had quickly added

I mean,errrrrrrrrr, just pretend I never send this message...

Onestar was confused, then realization flicked in his eyes.

Since Heathertail was a cute she-cat and waaay better than Breezepelt,Onestar decided just to scold her instead of

doing what he did to Breezepelt. Talk about favouritism.

He called Heathertail who was mopping and wondering around the moor.

The conversation was like this:

Onestar- You like Lionblaze?

Heathertail-*gasp* How did you know?

Onestar- You told me.

Heathertail- I did? *confused*

Onestar- Nevermind, just don't do it again.

Heathertail- Yay! You forgave me and called me for this, which means you care for me! Which means you like me!Yay!

Onestar- Uhh, I do? Maybe. You are a good warrior.

Heathertail- Yaay!

And Heathertail proceeded to dance around the moor, grabbing every cat she saw and dancing with them.

Onestar shrugged and wondered why he had such a weird clan.

**Here!Two chapters in a day!Hope you like it!**


	5. StarClan Spottedleaf

**Hi I'm back and now its time for StarClan!This chapter takes place at Chapter 2.**  
Spottedleaf

Spottedleaf mewed with pleasure as she wriggled in her nest in StarClan.

She ignored Bluestar who was complaining about prey and checked her mailbox.

One from Firestar, two from Feathertail, one from Whitestorm and one from Jayfeather.

Firestar's message gave Spottedleaf such a hard time to read it that she asked Bluestar to help her.

Spggerjgohskuttedajhfgkleaf ahgksrhgai ahfgakhegfhaekfelove urghgfagyasdfogsagu.,./fglfj

For those who can't make it out, it says 'Spottedleaf I love you'.

This message was 'pounded' from Firestar when he went so sad Sandstorm had a miscarriage he pounded at his pawphone.

What a coincidence that Spottedleaf's name was 'pounded' and this message was sent to her!

Spottedleaf and Bluestar didn't know what had happened and were very confused.

"Uhhh, Firestar does love you but he love Sandstorm more, right?" Bluestar scratched her head.

"And why is the message so messy?"Spottedleaf added.

Bluestar called Lionheart who was nearby and asked if he had any idea about Firestar's message.

"I don't know...but I heard he was very sad recently. Could it be that someone was snatching his phone and Firestar was grabbing it back that this happened?" Lionheart thought of a possible situation.

"How can you not know!" Willowpelt rebuked as she padded towards the confused group.

"Sandstorm had a miscarriage and Firestar almost destroyed his phone realising his anger on it."

Spottedleaf licked her chest fur in embarrasment.

She was always the first to know what happened to Firestar.

She opened Feathertail's message.

Message 1:Hi!Stormfur had kits now! Do you want to come to the Tribe with me to see them?

Message 2:Come on! Are you replying? I'm going tomorrow!

Spottedleaf decided to be mischeivous and replied:

What? I never knew tom can have kits. And yes I'm the way, what are their names and how many kits?

Spottedleaf chuckled and read Whitestorm's message.

Hey spotty wanna come hunt with me?

Spottedleaf frowned.

Everyone knew she hated being called"spotty".

She then thought of something and checked the date which Whitestorm sent the message.

It was dated yesterday and she also checked Feathertail's message which was dated today.

Funny, I thought older messages comes first? Spottedleaf deleted Whitestorm's message and opened Jayfeather's message.

Yay!I've succesfully learnt Braille and can send messages now yay!  
-Jayfweather.

Spottedleaf congratulated him but wondered how he could spell other words correctly but misspelled his own name.

Spottedleaf then sent a message to Bluestar who went to find Oakheart when Oakheart was right in front of her.

Spottedleaf then went to ThunderClan and looked for Firestar.

He was snoozing on the Highrock and it was sunhigh so his fur looked like it was on fire.

Spottedleaf was still feeling mischeivous and yelled "Fire" right into Firestar's ears. Firestar jumped up in shock and scream,

"Where's the fire!"  
Sandstorm spotted Spottedleaf who winked at her and grinned.

"On your fur, Firestar."

"What?"

Firestar turned and looked at his fur.

He screamed again and blacked out.

Leafpool recorded down the whole scene and flashed a thumbs up at Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf went back to StarClan where Bluestar had just received the video Leafpool sent and was laughing hysterically.

Spottedleaf smiled innocently at Whitestorm's suspcious gaze and went to sleep in her nest.

**There you go! I know it was getting uhh, nothing to do with Spotty's mail but well, i need more ideas so R&R!**

**-Dawnshine**


	6. StarClan Bluestar

Bluestar

Bluestar was still laughing and replaying Firestar's Video for the eleventh time.

Leafpool had sent her the video and some other ThunderClan cats.

Bluestar then continued to send the video to all thunderClan cats in StarClan and most of them sent the video

to other cats so now the whole lake knew about it.

The video was about Spottedleaf embarrassing Firestar and she was quite guilty about it.

Ha! Bluestar thought to herself. Tonight is the Gathering, let's see what Firestar will do.

Bored, Bluestar decided to spam some cat's mail and her eyes landed on Whitestorm napping.

Her pawphone suddenly beeped while spamming Whitestorm halfway.

She quickly sent the spam mail and read the message from Tigerstar.

Tigerstar had BCC-ed the mail to all clans.

HA!I FINALLY MASTERED SPELLING!

Bluestar grinned and grabbed the chance to humliate Tigerstar.

You are a failure, even kits knew how to spell waaay earlier than you!

Bluestar paused and added:

Since you are such an epic failure, go to the gathering later and in front of all cats, bow down

to me and call me 'Your majesty'.

Bluestar then sent the mail.

Tigerstar flooded Bluestar's mailbox with loads of message about him being leader,failing because

of a mistake and all that.

Bluestar ignored them and checked her mailbox.

Only one from Firestar.

Bluestar!Please save me at the Gathering later!Plz!I'll do ANYTHING!

Bluestar laughed and paid a visit to Firestar who was quietly sobbing in his den.

"Hey kit!"Bluestar mewed jokingly.

Firestar looked up, his face redder than ever and wailed,

"Please help me!" and bawled like a little girl.

Sandstorm entered his den and tried to comfort him.

Firestar stopped for a while and glared at her.

"Didn't I tell you to knock before entering?"

"Soreee." Sandstorm rolled her eyes at him and shrugged.

"Also, you helped Spottedleaf in embarrassing me for life!I can't believe both of you will betray

me like that!Even Leafpool too!I have a good mind to banish her!" Firestar cried.

"Fine! I will help you! but stop crying-Great StarClan!"Bluestar snapped as Firestar hugged her tightly.

Bluestar sat down and mailed messages to Tallstar,Leopardstar and Nightstar.( is soooo old!)

She requested the leaders to embarrass the current leaders of each clan for the sake of Firestar.

She received the replies almost immediatly.

Tallstar: ok...Firestar is a good leader... but why sacrifice Onestar?

Leopardstar:No way!Mistystar for Firestar? Never in a million moons!

Nightstar:Blackstar is very easily embarrassed. I won't agree on normal circumstances, but

since I'm so bored nowadays, let's just equal them out.

Bluestar went back to StarClan to pursuade Tallstar and LeopardStar.

Tallstar was easily convinced but Leopardstar was so stubborn Bluestar had to make an agreement with her.

So onestar dropped into a rabbit hole filled with dung;Blackstar was scared out of his pelt when the four

leaders dressed as a giant toad and scared him;Mistystar promtly blacked out when she was trapped by rocks and dung was

thrown at her.

And everything was videoed and sent to everybody.

Nightstar was still laughing at Onestar and even Leopardstar was chuckling about Blackstar.

So at the gathering, every leader was redder than usual and all cats were talking about

the videos.

BLuestar smiled to herself and made a note to remind her that Firestar owed her a favour.

She sent one last message to Spottedleaf and went to download a game in her pawphone to play.

**Hope you like it!It has nothing much to do with her mail but what else is there to write? so i need reviews and ideas!And this is the most I had done!Yay!Cheers**  
**I'm doing ShadowClan next and is definately doing Blackstar so I need another cat amd ideas!**

**-Dawnshine**


End file.
